Sensates have been used in a wide range of consumer applications. For example, menthol is a well known sensate that is known for its immediate, sharp cooling effect, as well as its potential irritation and burning sensation when applied to skin. The addition of menthyl lactate (the lactate ester of menthol) to a personal care formulation containing menthol may partially offset these undesirable effects, providing a milder and more pleasant sensation.
Efforts are ongoing to formulate mild and non-irritating combinations of sensates in consumer products. While many sensates provide a cooling, tingling or refreshing sensation when incorporated into consumer products, some combinations may be too harsh for certain users, including those having high levels of sensitivity, e.g., children or adults with sensitive skin and/or mucous membranes. On the other hand, when the amounts of sensate materials, either alone or in combination, are sufficiently reduced in an effort to eliminate irritation, the beneficial and desirable cooling, tingling or refreshing sensations may be lost.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for personal care and oral care products comprising sensates that are able to provide beneficial and perceptible cooling, tingling or refreshing effects to the body, wherein said effects are mild and non-irritating for sensitive users, but still noticeable, pleasant and long-lasting.